War Of The Worlds
by Read-A-Holic1227
Summary: What happens when Bella, the other Cullens, and their friends all help to play the biggest and best prank ever on Emmett? One word: CHAOS! Takes place sometime after Breaking Dawn. A few characters may be a little OOC. All normal pairings. My first story!
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys this is my first story her on fan fiction. Sooooo, show me some love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Little Emmy. He is all mine. **

**Warning: Characters are a little OOC (just a little)**

* * *

**Prologue**

I sat there holding Little Emmy, one of the only people I had left in this world. It was then that I heard a scream coming from the back yard. The scream sounded exactly like Nessie. I immediately dropped Little Emmy, and ran to the back yard.

It was then, when I found out that the only people left were me and Little Emmy. I ran inside, the entire time thinking about ways to keep Little Emmy safe. I could keep him in our fort and stand guard over him.

I was inside, and I couldn't find him anywhere. I searched our entire fort. Then, I finally forced myself to believe it. Little Emmy was gone. He had either abandoned me, and joined forces with _them_. (That I could live with)(not that I believe that I will survive this invasion on the world I live on.) Or, he had been taken, just like my family and friends. All of them.

Then, I realized that I was completely alone I this world. I had no one. Absolutely no one in this world. In fact I'm probably the only one left on this entire earth.

* * *

**A/N Hit or miss?**


	2. The Incident

**A/N Thank you to Ever Changing Obsessions and Bird That Flies At Dawn for my first reviews!**

**I don't own anything **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Incident**

**BPOV**

Yes! My package had finally come. _NOW_ Emmett would get what was coming to him. He was finally going to pay for the incident last Tuesday…

_FLAHBACK_

_I was sitting on the couch holding Edward's hand and staring out of the glass wall, where a flock of geese had just flown in and landed in the back yard. Everyone else was preoccupied with various activities. Edward seemed to be staring off into space deep in some thought. Esme was in dining room laying out plans for a new addition to her garden. Carlisle was sitting in a chair reading ea several thousand page book on something medical that I've probably new heard of. Rose was out in the garage tuning her BMW for the third time this month. Alice was on the floor near the staircase with about fifty fashion magazine all around her. She said that she was designing something new for my wardrobe. Jake and Nessie were sitting in the corner playing a game of chess. Then there were Emmett and Jasper who were sitting in front of the TV eyes glued to the screen, playing X-box. _

_It seemed as if I was the only one that had noticed the small flock of geese. It was probably a good thing though, because if he had seen the he would be going berserk right now. _

"_Urgh! That is it! I'm going hunting," Emmett just about screamed, right after he lost. By an extreme amount I might add. He then stormed out of the room heading for the back door/_

"_Umm, Emmett, maybe that's not the best idea," I warned him, thinking of the geese. Those poor geese that would most likely be injured, if Emmett were to realize they were there._

"_You should use the front door instead," I advised him, but he just kept going, completely ignoring me. While, the rest of my family all wore expressions of confusion and wonder._

_About two seconds after we heard the back door close, we heard it open again, be slammed shut, and then locked. Then, Emmett burst into the room, ran under the stairs, and behind the humongous house of cards, he and Rose had built just last week._

_Rocking back and forth he stuttered, "They're out to get me."_

_Jasper asked, "What's out to get you?"_

"_The geese."_

_Before anyone knew it, we were all laughing._

"_It's not funny!" Emmett yelled at all of us. But, when we didn't pay any attention to him, he burst out, "You know what? I'm going to go face my fear __**RIGHT NOW!**__"_

_Well, to make a long story short, Emmett ended up picking up and small defenseless little gosling. It seemed that everything was going to be alright, until the gosling honked. As a result, Emmett threw it, it happened tto end up smashing through Edward's and mines bedroom glass wall, and into the stereo completely destroying it._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

**A/N Hit or miss?**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please review.**


End file.
